


Letter U: Unwanted Transformation

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Unwanted Transformation, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this, but Derek couldn't let Stiles bleed out in the woods on their date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter U: Unwanted Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Warning: Graphic Injury Description
> 
> Timeline: AU set during Stiles' Senior Year and Derek is the alpha

Dodging wolfsbane-laced bullets was not anyone's idea of a great date night, but Stiles and Derek had done pretty well for themselves until one bullet hit its mark. They were running through the Preserve in near darkness and had almost run straight into a huge tree. Derek had pivoted to the right, Stiles had gone to left, and one of the pursuing hunters had not wasted the opportunity. 

Stiles was hit in the back just below his right shoulder blade. The bullet went straight through and practically exploded out of his chest, leaving a nasty gaping, bloody wound. He couldn't make a sound until he fell, hitting the ground hard. Then, he'd made a wet gasping noise that Derek never wanted to hear again.

Derek transformed before he could even think about, turning back to face the hunters with blazing red eyes and claws that showed no mercy. Both hunters were dead in seconds, and Derek had stripped out of his jacket and t-shirt before he even dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend's twitching body.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Stiles? Can you hear me?" Derek assessed the situation quickly while watching Stiles' eyes roll around like he was trying to find Derek but couldn't. Blood coated Stiles' shirt and jacket, and it was running freely onto the dirt and leaves beneath him. His fingers were scrabbling against the ground too but couldn't find anything substantial to grasp as he tried desperately to suck in air through a destroyed lung. 

He made a terrible choked screeching sound when Derek pushed his wadded up shirt against the wound, and Derek's heart stuttered in his chest. Stiles was dying. Even with werewolf speed and strength on his side, there was no way he could get Stiles to the hospital before he bled out or suffocated. 

There was only one thing to do. Stiles had never asked for the bite and had outright refused it from Peter, but Derek couldn't lose anyone else in his life. Especially not Stiles. 

"I'm sorry," Derek said around his fangs as he allowed his wolf to come out. He didn't stop at the beta shift, didn't fight when his skin rippled into fur and bones reshaped themselves into his full wolf form. 

He snuffled once against Stiles' now unconscious body, nudged his head to the side and bit down on the soft skin where neck met shoulder. 

There wasn't any response from the teenager except for the brief full body shudder when Derek's teeth sank into his skin. Derek whined and licked the wounds clean before curling up beside Stiles and putting his head over Stiles' chest where he could listen to his heartbeat. It was sluggish but still beating. 

Derek lay there, keeping watch, keeping Stiles warm until dawn broke through the trees in the early morning. Stiles had lived through the night, and his heart and breathing were definitely stronger now, but his body was healing slowly.

Standing, Derek allowed his own body to shift back to human. He dressed in jeans, his jacket and shoes before picking Stiles up and carrying him as stealthily as possible to the loft. He hated that it had come to this, that he'd been forced to make a decision that was not his to make, but he couldn't let Stiles bleed to death in the woods when it had been Derek's fault that he was out there. 

He'd thought it would be fun to have a midnight picnic and bonfire in the Preserve. The hunters must have seen the fire and wanted to investigate. Derek, as the Hale alpha, was well-known and easily recognizable among hunters. These two guys had barely hesitated when they'd seen his face.

He was going to have to call Chris and have the Argents find out why there were hostile hunters in their territory. It didn't make any sense. They'd spread the word over a year ago that Beacon Hills was a no-hunt area, but clearly that hadn't deterred everyone. 

Derek sighed while he placed Stiles on the bed and started to gently remove his bloodied clothing. Stiles' senior year was supposed to be a reprieve from all the supernatural crap that popped up and tried to ruin their lives. He and Scott were co-captains of the lacrosse team, a position that Stiles had worked his ass off for during the summer. And, he and Lydia were in a heated battle for class valedictorian, which Lydia had the edge in this week. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

~~!!~~

Stiles woke with a startled cry and a flail of limbs that almost sent him over the edge of the bed. His hands quickly went to his chest, and he patted down the unmarred material of the loose t-shirt he was wearing. There was a phantom pain, shooting through his chest, but he couldn't find a wound. 

"Stiles!" Derek was there in an instant with his hands on the sides of Stiles' face, tipping his head back so that they could see each other's eyes. 

They stared for a moment until Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles' responded with a flash of their own. Stiles gasped at the sensation, a surge of power that went from deep in his belly up and out through his eyes. It was weird, like it was something his body couldn't contain, like it was coiled under the surface just waiting for an outlet. 

His jaw dropped and then moved up and down silently for a moment before the words came to him. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Derek's head dropped as Stiles pulled away from his grasp. 

"What-"

"There were hunters in the woods last night. They shot at us, and they…" Derek trailed off, clearly unable to continue. 

"They shot me," Stiles murmured, remembering. He rubbed at his chest where the worst of the pain had been. There had been so much blood, warm and wet and everywhere. Mostly, he just remembered the pain and the terrifying feeling that he couldn’t breathe. 

"It was bad, Stiles. There was no way I could get you to the hospital, and I couldn't let you die. I'm sorry." Derek reached for him, but Stiles shrunk back against the headboard, still trying to wrap his mind around it. 

He was a werewolf. He, Stiles Stilinski, was a werewolf. He raised a shaking hand and watched as the tips of his fingers changed, lengthening as the claws grew. His entire body oscillated between aching and painlessness as it too changed, all of his muscles were getting stronger as the lycanthropy took full hold in his system. 

"What did _you_ do?" Stiles asked rhetorically in a pained, miserable voice. 

~End


End file.
